Murder Investigation Team (MIT)
The Murder Investigation Team, also referred to as MIT or Major Investigation Team are a Metropolitan Police division seen in The Bill. How They Work The Murder Investigation Team as the name implies, investigate murders. They are usually based away from stations such as Sun Hill, but as mentioned in Episode 009 teams would work from Barton Street. They usually their investigations at a station, but have a different base of operations. Famous Cases MIT have worked many cases at Sun Hill, most of which involved the deaths of Sun Hill officers. *Sun Hill Fire 2002: Run by Detective Superintendent Susan Devlin (Jane Slavin) and Detective Inspector Daniel Hayes (Peter Sullivan), the original case into the fire set by PC Des Taviner, which saw the death of six Sun Hill officers, and the death of Chief Inspector Derek Conway a few weeks before. A white Neo-Nazi extremist, Jeffrey Simpson, who killed Conway went down for both. The case re-opened in 2004 when Taviner went on the run, this time led by DCI Andrew Ross and DCI Jack Meadows. Taviner was killed in his cell by a manic depressive, but Simpson stayed inside for the murder of Conway. *Sun Hill Serial Killer: Obsessive sister Pat Kitson killed any woman associated with her brother Simon, including his wife before she came to Canley, and then his girlfriend, PC Cass Rickman. When Simon was arrested for her death, he cut his wrists in his cell and bled to death. For this Pat abducted and tried to kill Acting DI Samantha Nixon. Nixon, DCI Andrew Ross, DS David Chiu (Benedict Wong) and DC Duncan Lennox worked this case. *The Murder of Kerry Young and the Sun Hill sniper: In order to 'clean up' Canley PC Gabriel Kent asked former Navy friend Jason Hardy to start assassinating targets including a youth, Lee Sandford, who terrorized old women, Malcolm Willard, a child abuser & Christopher Spinx, an assault suspect who walked from court. Hardy also attempted to kill John Kirby, a gun fanatic and man wanting to gain access to his child, but Kent was angered as he wanted to help Kirby and didn't tell Hardy to take him out. The key role was when Kent used Hardy's rifle to kill PC Kerry Young to stop her revealing his true identity and for revealing that he raped her. Kent then decided that Hardy was a liability, so when police showed up to arrest Hardy, Kent threw him from a fifth floor balcony to his death but MIT could not prove Kent's motive or if he actually did it deliberately. *Sun Hill Fire 2005: DI Rowanne Morell of MIT investigated when disgruntled PCSO Colin Fairfax killed DC Ken Drummond, SRO Marilyn Chambers and PC Andrea Dunbar by crashing a van full of petrol into Sun Hill. *The Death of Lance Powell: After homophobic serial killer killed several gay men in Canley, PC Lance Powell was strangled to death. This case was run by DCI Rowanne Morell and DI Neil Manson. Notable Members *For other MIT cast see M.I.T.: Murder Investigation Team. *Detective Superintendent Susan Devlin (Jane Slavin) *DCI Andrew Ross *DCI Rowanne Morell *DI Daniel Hayes (Peter Sullivan) *DI Alex Cullen *DI Neil Manson (temporarily seconded) *DI Steph Radcliffe (Fiona Allen) *DS David Chiu (Benedict Wong) *DC Duncan Lennox *DC Mickey Webb (formerly) *DC Eva Sharpe